


And These Monsters Can Fight

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels Are Known, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Shifter Dean Winchester, Animal Shifter Sam Winchester, Barebacking, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Comfort Sex, Ensemble Cast, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Human/Monster Society, Kinda, M/M, Making Love, NSFW, Oral Sex, Requited Love, Shower Sex, Showers, Story Continuation, Strangers to Lovers, There is only one under the bed, Think Monsters Inc, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: "You think I want to keep her here against her wishes?" Bobby shook his head vehemently. "She'd be one hell of a creature if she were one, but she should go back to the human world. There's a problem that you didn't think of.""What's that?" Dean spat."Dean," Sam softly interjected. "The angels may not want or need Claire anymore because she can no longer be an angelic host, but she is still tied to a source of grace." They all looked at the Fallen."I can protect myself!" Claire spoke up. "What do you think I had to do when Castiel couldn't come to me thanks to the stupid rules you all have in place!?""Can you protect yourself from three or four or five angels?" Bobby stared at her. "I'll give you one or two, you're a spitfire. But they want him. They're not going to take it light and risk losing a couple when they need all hands on board.""So what? You want to keep her here?" Dean asked.





	And These Monsters Can Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jemariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemariel/gifts).

> Story TIme 14! And, the first continuation! 
> 
> I wasn't happy with how _['Cause My Monsters Are Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839223)_ ended, so I decided to wrap it up this week. This story does work on its own, but it picks up immediately where the other one left off.
> 
> For those who don't remember, _'Cause My Monsters Are Real_ and thus _And These Monsters Can Fight_ are based on a prompt from the amazing [Jemariel!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemariel)
> 
> It's a photo prompt, but it's one people are familiar with: 'our humans are sleeping in bunk beds and we have to share the space under' aka: 'there's only one under-the-bed.'
> 
> xxx
> 
> xxx
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean, as calmly as he could, unlocked the door to his apartment and led Cas inside. He closed the door behind his Fallen and hung up his keys before he pounced upon him again, locking their lips together. Dean wanted so desperately to show Cas how much he missed him, how terrified he had been when Dean thought Cas was lost forever; he willingly divulged those secrets through the whimpers and moans Cas pulled from his throat.

Cas shed his trench coat, letting it fall to the floor behind him as Dean led them through the apartment and into his bedroom. Dean's hands found their way to the tie around Cas' neck, loosening it, untying it, and tossing it onto the bed behind him. Dean pulled out of the kiss reluctantly, his eyes locking onto Cas'. "You can't do that to me again. I'm serious, Cas."

"I know. I don't want to." Cas leaned in and nibbled at Dean's jaw. "I told you that it hurt me to leave you. I find myself almost..." Cas shook his head and kissed Dean. "I won't leave you unless it's life or death."

Dean tilted his head in confusion, "Cas?"

"It's nothing, Dean." Cas sniffed the air then sniffed himself. "Not to kill the mood, but I am in dire need of a shower."

Dean moved his hands to Cas' shirt and started unbuttoning it. "Then, a shower awaits. Let me just have a little more fun." Dean leaned in and started nibbling and sucking on Cas' neck as his hands moved slowly down the shirt.

Cas let out a small, content sigh as Dean focused his ministrations on him. One of his hands carded through Dean's hair, tugging and pulling slight on it, while the other gripped and dug into Dean's hip, hold him close.

Dean wanted nothing more than to fall backward on the bed and let Cas have his way with him, but focused on getting the last couple of buttons undone, and the shirt opened so he could appreciate Cas' bare chest. "So, uh, I suddenly need a shower too."

"It is your house, did you want to go first?" Cas smirked after a playful nip from Dean.

"I was thinking more of us showering together. There's plenty of room for both of us." Dean waggled his eyebrows before moving to take off Cas' belt. "You can run ahead in there." Dean slid the strap of leather off. "Set the temperature. "I'll be in behind you." He undid Cas' pants and let them go, falling to the ground.

"If you think we'll both fit, I believe that can be arranged." Cas returned the favor and undid Dean's jeans, slowly sliding down the zipper. "I'll meet you in there?"

Dean took a moment to unfreeze his brain. He and Cas were just making out. Cas just undid his pants. Cas was practically naked in his bathroom. The water to the shower just turned on. Dean shook his head and finished undressing, letting his clothes randomly fall wherever they landed. He followed Cas' footsteps into the bathroom and found the Fallen already in the shower getting wet.

"Okay, that did just really happen," Dean said aloud. "Am I still good to come in?"

A deep, gravelly chuckle came from the other side of the shower curtain. "Yes, Dean. I want you in here."

Dean pulled back the curtain a small amount and stepped in, finding Cas waiting for him. Dean's jaw dropped. He knew that the Fallen was beautiful, but he didn't expect the living, breathing Adonis in front of him. Dean cautiously lunged forward and pinned Cas against the wall, their mouths meeting in another heated kiss.

Cas pushed back, carefully turning them, and pinned Dean against the wall, breaking the kiss. "Dean, as much as I appreciate how much you want me, and I want you, I need this shower."

"But why get clean to get dirty just to have to clean again?" Dean huffed as he grinded up against Cas.

"Are you questioning me?" Cas rose an eyebrow.

Dean swallowed and whimpered, confused as to what that question was doing to him. "No."

"That's good, Dean. If we help wash each other, we can get out sooner."

Dean quickly grabbed a bottle of shampoo off the shelf and waited while Cas finished getting his hair wet. He watched as rivulets traced paths down the Fallen's body and bit his lip when his eyes came back up and met with Cas' lust darkened ones. 

Dean squirted some of the shampoo into his hand before rubbing his palms together and running them through Cas' thick locks. Dean slowly massaged Cas' scalp causing him to sigh and relax before leaning forward and capturing Dean in a kiss.

Their mouths and tongued continued to lazily meet in a play battle for dominance as Cas lathered up his own hands and started to wash Dean's body. Cas traced his fingers down Dean's neck and chest, before moving around to Dean's back. Cas' hands slid down to Dean's ass, playfully squeezing it before pulling him in close and rubbing their bodies together.

Dean chuckled breathlessly as he pulled out of their kiss. "Whatcha doin' there, Cas?"

"What's the saying? Two birds, one stone? Washing both of us at the same time." Cas slipped two between Dean's ass cheeks. "Making sure you're nice and clean for me."

"Just clean?" Dean asked as he felt one of Cas' fingers start to massage at his asshole. "You sure?"

"Mhmm." Cas stole another kiss as he slowly pressed a finger inside of Dean, earning a gasp. "Maybe doing a few other things as well."

Dean whimpered as Cas started sliding his middle finger in and out of Dean's ass. Dean clung onto Cas and rested his head on the Fallen's shoulder, the hair washing forgotten. He reached down between them and wrapped his hand around Cas' cock and started stroking it, hoping to receive a similar reaction.

"Impatient, aren't you, Dean?" Cas slid another finger into Dean's ass, causing the shifter to cry out in pleasure. "Why don't we finish up in here, and I can put what you really need in there?"

"Please, Cas. Please." Dean nodded enthusiastically. He let go of Cas' cock and quickly finished cleaning off beside Cas.

The pair stepped out of the shower, and Dean handed Cas a towel. They hastily dried each other off as they moved from the bathroom to bed before falling onto the mattress together. Cas climbed on top of Dean, pinning him down while teasing him with soft kisses and love bites down his neck, chest, and stomach.

"Cas!" Dean whimpered. "You told me you'd fuck me."

"Did I say that?"

"You said..." Dean thought for a moment. 

"I said I'd put what you need in there." Cas slid between Dean's legs and wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, slowly stroking it. "What do you need, Dean?"

Dean arched his back, his hands gripping at the blankets underneath him. "You. I need you."

"Is that–" Dean's phone started ringing, _Witchy Woman_ cutting into their moment.

"GODDAMMIT ROWENA!" Dean cried out. "I swear, I will cockblock you and Sammy for the rest of your lives." He pouted at Cas before getting up and going for his phone. "I'm sorry."

Cas chuckled and shrugged. "I believe it's you who said we have time."

Dean rolled his eyes and answered his phone. "This better be good, Ro."

Cas crawled across the bed and pulled Dean to sit down while he was on the phone.

"Okay, we knew you could." Dean shook his head in exasperation.

Cas sat behind Dean on the bed and slowly started massaging up his spine, trying to keep him calm.

"She told us that she wanted to go back before she even came over with us."

Cas perked up, knowing that they were talking about Claire. He kissed Dean's shoulder.

"As much as I hate you right now, this would be easier if Cas and I could talk to her." Dean covered the receiver and leaned back and kissed Cas' cheek. "Where are we meeting you?"

Cas got up and looked for his clothes before Dean snapped at him and shook his head.

"Give us about 15 to 20 minutes, okay? We didn't get any sleep. We had just finished showering when you called and were about to go lay down." Dean turned bright red. "Shut up, Ro." He pulled the phone away from his ear and disconnected the call and looked at Cas. "You're not putting on dirty clothes after you just showered." Dean got up and crossed to his dresser. "Here. You're a little bigger than I am, but these stretch." He threw a pair of underwear, jeans and a teeshirt at Cas. "You want to complete the look with a flannel?"

xxx

After they got dressed, Dean and Cas quickly headed back to the Agency where Claire was waiting with Rowena, Sam, and Bobby. Claire was clearly pissed off, and once she saw Cas, she got up from her chair and ran to him.

"So, we made her a promise," Dean spoke up. "She gets cleansed, she can go back. Why are we not keeping our word?" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Bobby.

"You think I want to keep her here against her wishes?" Bobby shook his head vehemently. "She'd be one hell of a creature if she were one, but she should go back to the human world. There's a problem that you didn't think of."

"What's that?" Dean spat.

"Dean," Sam softly interjected. "The angels may not want or need Claire anymore because she can no longer be an angelic host, but she is still tied to a source of grace." They all looked at the Fallen. 

"I can protect myself!" Claire spoke up. "What do you think I had to do when Castiel couldn't come to me thanks to the stupid rules you all have in place!?"

"Can you protect yourself from three or four or five angels?" Bobby stared at her. "I'll give you one or two, you're a spitfire. But they want him. They're not going to take it light and risk losing a couple when they need all hands on board."

"So what? You want to keep her here?" Dean asked. "Uh, yeah... about that."

Claire flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Don't worry. I already know you can't. I know about all your stupid rules. You can bring me here by force for 72 hours if you think my life is in danger. After that, I have to consent to stay. Guess what? I can wait you out three days, but I will go home."

"Claire," Cas spoke up and hugged her. "You know I would do anything to keep you safe, right?"

"No, Cas. You have more than just me now." She elbowed him in the gut. "Figure out something to keep Jody and Donna's place safe. But do it fast."

Bobby sighed, "Rowena, you willing to take another trip with Garth?"

"No." Sam cut in. "You know why Rowena stays in our realm. Why are you risking her neck?"

"Samuel, Bobby asked me. I'm a grown lass. I can take care of myself." She took Sam's hand. "Trust in me and Garth, please?"

"We're already dealing with angels that you banished. If your old coven finds you? I don't want to lose you."

Rowena patted Sam's cheek. "Trust in me." She turned to Bobby. "Leaving at human daybreak?"

"Please. And you three." Bobby pointed at Sam, Cas, and Dean. "Will go through your portals as soon as night falls in the human world."

"Even if they're not asleep?" Cas tilted his head. "I thought that was against the rules."

"Fudge your reports. I don't care." Bobby took off his baseball cap and rubbed his balding head before putting his hat back on. "Keep her," he pointed at Claire, "and her family safe."

"Wait?" Claire looked around. "You're not making me stay the 72 hours?"

"No, and don't make me regret this, Kid." He picked up a mug off from his desk and took a drink. "Someone find Garth and send him in here. There's something I need him to do as well while you two escort her home. Dismissed. Go get some sleep. Claire, you can stay here in the Barracks, or you can go with Dean and Castiel."

"Can I go with you guys?" Claire pouted. "Please?"

Dean calculated with his fingers before nodding. "Yeah, come on, kiddo."

A few hours later, Dean and Cas woke Claire up and walked her back to the Veil, where Garth and Rowena were waiting for her.

"As long as everything goes smoothly, we should see you in a few hours, okay?" Cas gave Claire a tight squeeze. "And I promise that we'll protect Emma and Magda and Jody and Donna if you're not there right away."

Claire nodded. 

Rowena gave a charm to Dean. "Make sure ye give this to yer brother. I know he's upset with me right now, but he's the one who's been tellin' me to do what's right."

"We'll be back, or we'll be in touch within 48 hours per Bobby's orders." Garth saluted. "See you guys soon." Garth crossed through first, followed by Claire, then Rowena.

Dean rested his head on Cas' shoulder. "So, we stop by Ro's house, give this to Sam, then go and sleep for 10 hours?"

"Please." Cas chuckled before leading Dean away from the Veil.

xxx

The next morning in the monster realm, Cas, Sam, and Dean stood ready at their portals. Bobby joined them on the floor. "Now, just remember. When you fill out your paperwork for today, I don't care how you do it, just make it that you couldn't be sure that they were asleep, so you had to crossover. You can use Executive 9.001 or something like that as your excuse."

Sam and Dean nodded while Cas stood stoically.

"Get going before the rest of the floor gets here." Bobby nodded. "Keep your eyes and ears open. Report everything you find."

Cas and Dean stepped into their portal, while Sam stepped into his, and were instantly back under their Charges' beds. After confirming that the room was empty, Cas released his wings, and Dean shifted into a bird. They met Sam in the hallway, who had also changed into a bird. Together, the trio snuck out to the living room.

They took Dean's perch on top of the chandelier, and listened in, relieved that Claire had made it back safe and sound.

Claire was sitting on the sofa between Donna and Jody. They held her tightly, afraid to let go, while Magda and Emma sat on the floor. The girls, happy to have her home, cuddled up close to her.

"Claire Bear," Donna started, "Why haven't we heard of your Aunt before now?"

"Aunt Hester was my Dad's older sister. She couldn't have kids and tried to kidnap me once when I was younger."

Cas leaned back and explained to Dean and Sam. "That's the story she gives. She's supposed to be Hester's true Vessel. She killed Claire's guardian and possessed her so she could have a back door entrance when Claire was older. At the time, it was considered abhorrent, and Guardian Angels were assigned to keep those marked children safe. Hence why I ended up as Claire's Guardian."

They turned back to Claire.

"...doctor to let her out on good behavior or something. My Uncle Garth, who dropped me off? He's not actually blood-related, and he was a little uh... problematic when I was younger. But he found out about Aunt Hester and was able to get me away from her. He let the hospital know where to find her."

Jody hugged Claire tightly. "I am so sorry, sweetheart."

"Jody, I'm afraid she's going to try again until she's found."

"What does she look like?" Emma asked. "We can all keep an eye out for her."

"She's actually kinda tall. Like, your height Jody. And she's blonde. It doesn't look natural, but it is." Claire paused. "And her eyes are the coldest blue you've ever seen. There's no kindness. No warmth. Ice would feel a chill if she looked at it."

"Damn, she nailed that bitch's description," Dean smirked to Cas and Sam before being hushed.

"Well, we can ask our friend in the police department to come and take a sketch, and we can ask for a patrol to swing by the house." Donna hugged Claire and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know we've got our own guardians watching over us at night, but the protection during the day is appreciated." Claire smiled.

Cas, Dean, and Sam all perked up. Their presence was supposed to be unknown. 

"You and your guardian angels." Magda giggled. "I'm glad you say that Sam is watching over me, and Dean over Emma. It's nice to know that we earned our own angels."

"Dammit, Claire." Cas ran his hand down his face.

"Look, I doubt they believe her, but we have to tell Bobby she said that," Sam spoke up. "For her saying that she knows our rules, why would she do that?"

"Alright, girls, I know we're all excited, but it's time for bed. We've got a lot to do tomorrow." Jody shooed the girls off, causing the guys to rush back to their posts.

Once they returned from the human world, Sam, Dean, and Cas headed directly to Bobby's office.

"Please tell me nothing bad happened while you three were there?" Bobby looked up from the papers on his desk.

"If we have nothing good to say, does that mean we can just go home?" Dean asked before being slapped upside the head by Sam.

"What do you mean, 'nothing good to say?'" Bobby stared the trio down.

Cas let out a hefty sigh. "Claire apparently told Emma and Magda about Dean and Sam. They believe that Dean and Sam are Guard–"

"WHAT!?" Bobby slammed his hands on his desk. "Are you certain?"

"Yeah, Bobby." Sam nodded. "Claire said something about Guardians watching the house at night, and then Magda said it was adorable that her angel's name was Sam, and that Emma's angel's name was Dean."

"I– I'm sorry, boys." Bobby stammered. "You know I have to send this up. And you know that I can't stop them if they choose.."

Dean and Sam nodded, tears welling up in the corner of their eyes.

"For what it's worth, I don't want you two to lose your charges. I'll do what I can." 

"Bobby," Cas spoke up, "Is it safe to assume Rowena is back?"

"Yes. Sam, go to your witch. That's a request from your Old Man, not your boss. Castiel, please take care of Dean." Bobby scratched at his beard. "Get out of here and let me see how I can fix this."

Cas made sure that Dean made it home in one piece.

It wasn't that Dean was self-destructive or threatening self-harm, but it was something that Cas had learned about shifters along the way that made them amazing Guardians.

They formed pack bonds with their charges. 

Dean was at risk of losing his pack bond, and it was hurting him.

Cas got Dean up into his room and laying down in his bed. "Dean, what do you need?"

Dean shook his head slowly and curled up, turning away from Cas.

"Dean, please don't shut me out." Cas climbed up on the bed next to him. "Please talk to me."

When Dean didn't respond, Cas curled up behind him and held him tightly. "Dean, you don't have to talk, but I want you to listen." He ran his fingers down Dean's arm and idly started petting him. "You came to find me, afraid that you had lost me, right?" 

Dean nodded. 

"Do you consider me part of your pack?" 

Dean rolled over and wrapped his arms around Cas, clinging to him. 

"I'm going to assume that's a yes?"

Cas felt Dean nod into his chest.

"Then I need you to trust, that no matter what, Emma will always be your pack, as will Magda. And as your pack, I'll do everything to make sure it stays that way."

Dean looked up and nodded before softly kissing Cas' chin.

"Come up here, Dean." Cas hooked his finger under Dean's chin, pulling up on it slightly to emphasize his request.

Dean pushed himself up the bed until he was face to face with Cas.

"You're so strong and beautiful, Dean." Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean's forehead. "I want you to take your shirt off for me and roll onto your stomach."

Dean tilted his head in confusion but pushed himself up into a seated position and took off his shirt as Cas sat up and took off his. Dean laid down on his stomach, letting out a small gasp as he felt Cas climb on top of him. Cas' hands lightly traced down his back before he felt the Fallen's fingers and hands start to work their way through the tightness and knots in his back.

"You carry a lot of weight on your shoulders, Dean. "Cas' sent a small shiver of grace down the shifter's spine. "You say I'm pack. Let me share that burden with you. You're not alone." Cas leaned down and kissed the base of Dean's neck, causing an involuntary whimper to escape Dean's lips.

"M' fraid, Cas," Dean whispered. "Am I even doing anything right? Never had another shifter to show me or Sammy things. I mean, yeah, there are the weres and the other creatures who can slip into human form. But that's not the same as me and Sam."

"You're doing amazing, Dean. And for not being with other shifters, I think you've done an amazing job of making your own pack." Cas switched to his knuckles and started pushing into the pressure points on Dean's back. "You are so very loved."

Dean bumped his hips and rotated underneath Cas. "It's not very wise to inflate my ego, Cas."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Something is getting uncomfortable." Dean cleared his throat and turned red.

Cas leaned down and cupped Dean's cheek before kissing him. "We can do something about that, you know." Cas moved to Dean's jawline, lightly nibbling and sucking on it before moving to his neck and doing the same. Dean whimpered, his hands finding Cas' hair and carding through it, encouraging him to move lower.

"Are you being greedy, Dean?" Cas asked as he moved further down, his mouth finding one of Dean's nipples and eliciting a sinful groan from the man under him.

"If wanting you is greedy, then yes." Dean squirmed as Cas kissed and licked his way down Dean's abs. "How the hell does your mouth work like that?"

Cas stopped at the top of Dean's jeans, "Is there a magic word?"

"No. Please don't stop. Please don't. "

Cas chuckled and undid Dean's jeans, tapping his hip to get him to lift up so he could slide them and his underwear off. "You're so beautiful, Dean. So responsive. Thank you."

Dean shivered at the chill in his - no, in their - room, but cried out once Cas quickly took him into his mouth; a quick tongue swipe before wrapping his lips around his hard cock. Dean let his head fall back to the pillow, Cas' mouth working the miracles of Eros through his system.

Cas slowly slid his mouth off of Dean's cock before sucking and licking his way down the underside. He shot a glance up to Dean. "Do you want more?"

"Want you." Dean reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer, grabbing out a bottle of lube. 

Bright blue flashed in Cas' eyes, and he quickly got to his knees. Cas undid his jeans, sliding them off along with his underwear, before rapidly climbing back between Dean's legs. He caught the lube that was tossed to him, squirting a liberal amount onto his fingers sliding one, then two, inside of his lover. He slid his fingers in and out, looking for the spot that–

Dean bucked his hips and cried out, indicating that Cas had found it. Cas ran his fingers over it again, getting a similar reaction, and slid them out. He popped the cap to the lube open and took another decent amount. "Ready then?"

"Fuck me, Cas. Please."

Cas lined himself up with Dean's asshole and slowly pushed in, letting Dean get used to the size as it slid in. Once he bottomed out, he gave Dean a moment, leaning down and claiming Dean's mouth with his own. "Ready for me to move?"

"Jesus, Cas. Fucking move."

Cas chuckled as he obliged Dean's request. He rolled his hips, looking for the spot that he had found minutes before with his fingers. Once found, Dean's legs squeezed around Cas like a vice, holding him in place as he thrust over it repeatedly. Dean squirmed beneath him, his fingers digging and grasping into the blanket beneath him as Cas brought him closer and closer to the edge.

"Are you going to come untouched for me, Dean? Or do you want me to touch you?" Cas teased. "Want me to wrap my hand around this gorgeous cock of yours? I would love to stroke you until you got close, then squeeze so you can't."

Dean whimpered. "Touch me, please, Cas?" His one hand went to the headboard behind him, gripping tightly as Cas started thrusting and rocking harder and faster.

Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and started stroking him in rhythm to their fucking, causing Dean to cry and call out his name as he got closer and closer to the edge. "Come on, Dean, I won't stop you our first time. I want to see you paint everything. Make a mess for me." Cas thrust his cock against Dean's spot again, causing him to cry out as his orgasm came over him,

Hot white ropes squirted across Dean and Cas' chests and stomachs, the last bit that pushing Cas over the edge, causing him to come as well. 

Cas slid in and out a few more times, causing Dean to cry for mercy while giggling. Dean pulled Cas down on top of him and nuzzled into his cheek. "Not just Pack, Cas."

"No?" Cas kissed Dean's forehead as he rolled to Dean's side and laid with him. He lightly touched Dean's chest as well as his own, whisking away the small mess they had made. "I'm not just pack?"

"Mine." Dean rolled over and curled up into Cas' arms. "Stay?"

"As long as you'll have me, Dean." Cas pulled Dean closer and held him tightly as they drifted off to sleep. "I promise."

xxx

The next morning, Dean's phone went off, waking both of them up out of peaceful slumber. 

"I need you boys in here as soon as possible. It's vital, and it's not good." Bobby warned them. 

Sam was already there when Cas and Dean arrived in the office. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders when Dean questioned him if he knew what was going on. Sam did, however, throw a smirk at Cas and welcomed him to the family, causing Dean to blush.

After a couple minutes of stewing, Bobby entered his office with a pot of coffee. "I swear, I hate bureaucrats." He poured himself a fresh cup before sitting down at his desk. "So, there's good news, and you're getting that first."

"And?" Sam asked.

"You guys get to keep your charges. This is considered a highly irregular situation, and even if they do believe Claire, them knowing may actually benefit them."

Cas watched as both brothers' shoulders fell in relief. The thought of losing their Charges was gone, and they could focus on taking care of them.

"Now to the bad news. I had Garth reach out to one of our permanent contact that resides in the human world. You guys remember Ketch?"

"The Chupacabra?" Dean asked. "Jackass, but knew what he was doing. You dragged him into this?"

"It was best to use someone who lives in the human world to keep tabs on Claire."

"And?" Cas spoke up.

"And the Angels are watching the house."

Cas' shoulders fell. Bobby was right. They were planning on using her to get to him. 

"So, what's the plan, Bobby?" Dean asked. "How many angels we talking? We able to take them?"

Bobby shook his head. "The higher-ups gave me two options. Either Cas and Claire go on the run like they're used to, or Cas turns himself over to Angels, and Claire gets a new guardian."

"Okay, so what's our plan?" Dean asked. "Clearly, Cas isn't going anywhere, neither is Claire."

"Those are my only options, Dean." Bobby retorted.

"No, they're not!"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Dean on this one, Bobby." Sam shook his head. "Cas is Pack."

"I'll leave," Cas spoke up. "I'll go with the angels."

"Absolutely not." Dean stood up. "To hell, you will."

"What else can I do, Dean? Make Claire run again? She has been on the run since she was 2 years old. I have taken care of Claire since she was a toddler. Claire has finally found a place to call home. I can't take that away from her."

Dean stood in shocked silence. He looked to Sam, who was also at a loss for words before looking back at Cas. "Stay?"

"Dean..."

"Sonofabitch, you promised." Dean fought back tears, "'As long as you'll have me' those were your words, Cas." Dean shook his head. "I'm not done." He turned and looked at Sam. "Don't let him leave." Dean stormed out of the office, three voices shouting after him, three voices ignored as he ran to the portal room.

Dean quickly flipped the switches on his portal, giving them a chance to charge while he looked through his scrying glass. The girls were not in the room, and he knew that sneaking through the house would be risky, but at least the bedroom door was open. He opened his desk drawers and pulled out a survival tool, shoving it into his pocket before walking into his portal.

He quickly transformed into a mouse, scampering in the shadows to get to the door before being spotted. Dean made it into the hallway, pausing for any sounds of anyone nearby. He remembered the path to the front door and bolted in that direction, hoping to not get caught. Once Dean got to the last leg of his run, he heard the voices of the girls and their adoptive moms coming from his side. They were sat around the dinner table, enjoying themselves, giving Dean the opportunity he needed to get outside.

He quickly shot down the last bit of hallway, making it to the exit and sliding through a gap in the screen door. Dean jumped down the last couple of stairs and transformed back into a human form, taking a moment to catch his breath.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the survival tool. After a moment, he grew back to regular size. Dean looked back at the house. Through a window, he was able to see Emma, and he smiled, hoping that he would survive his own stupidity. Dean walked out to the road, feeling protective magic fade away once he stepped foot on the asphalt. 

"Hey, Hester! You stupid Bitch! Where are you?" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Big powerful angel has to resort to using a little girl for bait? Must not be as tough as you claim."

A near-silent rush of wings came from behind him, causing him to whip around. "Well. If it isn't the shifter. The mutt of the monster world has come out to play." Hester stepped out into the light. "Didn't bring Castiel with you?"

"I won't let you have him." Dean swallowed. "He's doesn't belong with you."

"You know, the moment Castiel laid a hand on you, I knew he was lost. I knew we had no chance of him coming with us willingly." Hester scoffed. "He always had a soft spot for pathetic things." The angel charged for an energy blast, releasing it at an empty spot.

A growl, and a scream, and Hester was on her back, a large grey wolf on top of her, biting and swiping at her. She charged for another energy bolt, and released it, barely missing Dean as he dodged it at the last moment. "You filthy mutt!"

Dean growled again, lunging at her. He grabbed Hester's arm in his jaws as he tried to drag her down to the ground. Unseen to Dean, Hester released her blade down her sleeve. She swung out wildly, connecting with Dean's side, causing him to yelp in pain and fall down to his side.

"You really thought you could beat me?" She sneered down at him, laughing as he was forced to shift back into his human form. "I'm an angel. You're lower than dirt." Hester raised her blade up, preparing to bring it down on Dean. "At least you'll die knowing that Castiel will be joining you–" 

_SCHLINK_

A blade similar to Hester's came somersaulting through the air, piercing Hester in the heart. The angel looked in the direction that it came from, about to say something before a bright light shot out from her eyes and mouth. Her body collapsed to the ground, lifeless and graceless.

"Dean!?"

Dean pushed himself up into a sitting position, just in time for Claire to run over and tackle him. "Watch it, kiddo. She got me with that shiny thing."

"Shit! Dean!" Claire pulled back and tugged Dean's flannel off of him, pressing it tightly against the wound. "What are you doing here? We heard a commotion, and next thing I know, Hester's about to slam her angel blade into you."

"That was your throw?" Dean asked, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"Castiel's been teaching me how to use an angel blade since I could hold it."

"Go fucking figure." Dean tried to laugh, but it turned into a wet, sickly cough.

Four more figures had finally gotten close enough to hear the interaction between the two. "Claire," the petite brunette asked, "who's this?"

Claire looked at Dean for permission, and he gave a short nod. "Emma, you know how I've told you about Dean? This is him. He's your guardian."

Emma looked on in awe, while Donna and Jody looked back and forth between each other and Dean. "Claire, sweetie, should we be calling 911 or something?"

"Dean, does Castiel know you're here?"

"Depends on how dense he is right now," Dean muttered. "Your hospitals can't do anything for me. My anatomy's all weird. I've got dog parts, cat parts, bird parts. Think I might still have an octopus part from that one time I shifted on a dare."

Right as Jody was about to ask a question, a rush of wings pulled their attention to behind them. One pissed off Fallen in an AC/DC shirt, black jeans, and combat boots was pushing his way towards Dean.

"You stupid, idiotic, thoughtless..." Cas pulled the flannel out of Dean and Claire's hands before falling to his knees. He pressed his hands against the wound, healing it quickly. "What were you thinking? Why would you do that?"

"You were gonna leave us, Cas." Dean reached over and wiped the fallen tears away from Cas' eyes. "I couldn't watch you walk to your death."

"So, you ran to yours?" Cas tilted his head in confusion. "I don't understand. Your pack, your family needs you."

"No pack without you, Cas."

"You idiot." Cas lunged forward and crashed his lips against Dean's, causing a slightly inappropriate scene in front of the young teenagers.

"Yeah..." Claire drew out. "So, remember when I mentioned Castiel? That's him."

xxx

That night, after Cas and Dean helped Jody and Donna get the girls to go to bed, Dean showed them the device that was attuned to monsters and how it shrunk them so they could fit under the bed. With the ladies watching, they then took the portal back to the monster realm. 

Dean, despite the fact he knew how much trouble he was in, did not expect the level of angry Bobby that was on the other side of the portal.

"You Idjit!" Bobby took off his hat and threw it at Dean. "In what level of hell did you think you could take on an angel?"

"I didn't think. I assumed." Dean responded, earning eye rolls from his brother and his lover.

"You're damn lucky those girls were asleep when you went through; otherwise, I'd have more things to write you up for. Luckily attacking an angel for directly preying on a charge isn't a fireable offense." Bobby looked at Cas. "And you. Chasing off after him? You're fine." Bobby huffed out an angry breath and sat on the edge of Dean's desk. "Claire's actually in the clear too. The fact that _she_ killed Hester with the angel blade?" Bobby shot Dean a look. "They're calling their forces to back off of her and you. You don't have to leave."

"Really?" Cas stood up straight and looked at Dean, who looked like a child opening a present on Christmas morning.

"I'm serious. Now both of you. Uh. 48 hour paid administrative leave while I figure out all the damn paperwork." Bobby started off towards his office before stopping and looking back over his shoulder. "And please get the damn honeymoon phase out of your system when you come back on uh... Monday, or something. Please?"

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
